


An brother's heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Tmnt fluff [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: BAMF Michelangelo (TMNT), Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Protective Michelangelo (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Finale Part 1: E-Turtle Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.Knowing what lay at risk now that Shredders in the picture, Mikey asks Karai to train him.Make him stronger, faster more focused.He won't allow Shredder to destroy his family.The story that Mikey steps up.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Series: Tmnt fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	An brother's heart

Mikey slowly walked into the living area where his dad watched TV, his gaze landing on his Gram Gram. An person he didn't even know existed an few hours prior.

"You wish to speak to me?".

Mikey jumped at the womans voice, his gaze directing at Karari whose eyes were now open, amusement on her lips.

"Wait how did you?.

"You needn't to remember young turtle, I have been an weapon for many years. Sneaking up on me is futile. You wish to talk?".

"How did you. Oh". Mikey laughed. "Right".

Mikey knelt down his gaze at the ground, after an moment he looked at his Gram Gram seriously.

"I want you to train me, make me better. I need to become stronger".

"I knew there was something about you Orange turtle". Kariai chuckled reaching out placing an hand on his heart. "Your young, the youngest out of 4. Yet your spirit and determination shines the brightest. You fight with everything you got. You love your family very much".

"I do". 

Mikey's tone quiet, his gaze at his lap tears coming to his eyes.

"We fought your father, well, I didnt. I hid in my shell, while Shredder tried to hurt Raph and Donnie. I froze up. Got scared. I do that alot. But. Now that Shredders back, I cant afford to get scared. He will destroy my family if given the chance. I need to become stronger so please". He bowed to the woman. "Teach me. Help me to become stronger, more focused. So I may protect my family".

Karai rested an hand on the Turtle's head, their eyes met, an fierce determination fueled in both of their eyes. 

An need to protect family.

"Very well". The woman stood, suddenly looking stronger. "Come with me Michelangelo. Your training begins now".

Following suit Mikey followed after Karai an confident feeling in his steps, his heart burning like fire.

He failed to notice that his family had heard the entire thing.


End file.
